Mending a wing
by bajy
Summary: My first one shot. Sonic x Female Jet story. Sonic was making his way home from patrol when he stumbles upon the leader of the Babylon rogues. what will happen?


**M** **y first official one-shot story. I don't own sonic, just the story here. Genderbend Jet the Hawk A.K.A. Female Jet the Hawk in this story. Sx(fem)J**

 _Enjoy~!_

The skies were dark as night time arrived, no cloud in sight as the moon was full while the stars shine and came by the millions when one was away from the city, especially for a certain blue Hedgehog doing his nightly run before heading home for the night.

So far nothing was happening tonight, thankfully for Sonic as he had had a very long day today and wanted to get some sleep for a full night this time.

Long story short, some idiot Bandit left a fire burning accidentally set the forest on fire, there were a ton of people out camping there when it happened. Sonic and Shadow work to evacuate and rescue both the people and animals, Rouge, Omega and Vector hunted down the Bandit and carted him off to jail and Tails, Amy, Charmy, Espio and Blaze especially help to put out the fire before it got worse.

There were a lot of people to patch up in a big four words to clean up, this took a long time.

Sonic was looking forward to getting a good night's rest this time as he was about to go home when the sound of someone moaning cause him to stop in his tracks, listening in, whoever it was that had moan did it again, but this time with a painful hiss.

Someone was hurt and needs help, that was obvious. Following the source of it, Sonic came to a clearing Where a mobian laid there, upon closer examination Sonic was shocked when he realized that it was a hawk, female, but not just any, it was one of his rivals, the one who raced on her extreme gear, the leader of the Babylon Rogues... Jet.

The emerald green hawk with some dark green tips at the end of her hair which was long and tied in a high ponytail and around her bangs that were like Amy's only hers was more Fuller and cover her right eye partially, her sky blue eyes were barely open as they showed exhaustion and pain, on the verge of losing Consciousness, her white tank top under a red short-sleeve jacket with black outline and Pockets had several holes and a long one that showed a long bloody gash around her rib cage on the left side, her black skinny jeans to had some holes on it revealing several cuts and bruises on them, her red shoes with black patterns on them were really dirty and scuffed-up, her white racing gloves were covered in blood and had more holes on them than the rest of her outfit, up and down her body had several small cuts and bruises on her.

This shocked Sonic greatly as he had never seen the mobian she hawk in such a state like this as her extreme gear had laid beside her, snapped in half with some bits on the inside falling out and the broken gear had a number of dents in it.

"JET!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran to her side.

Vaguely the hawk heard someone call her, barely able to recognize it as she tried very hard to stay awake but it was pointless as everything around her was going dark. The last thing she felt was someone rolled her over slowly until her back laid on someone's lap as her gaze was pointed up, the last thing she saw was a set of emerald green eyes looking at her both familiar and full of concern as everything went black.

xxxx

As she regained Consciousness the first thing she was aware of was that she was laying on something soft, she was no longer in pain though she was very sore, and she felt bandages on her as she opened her eyes, taking a few moments for things to become clear, she was staring up at a tan-colored ceiling as she was left in confusion.

 _'Where am I?"_ She wondered as she looked around, quickly she decided that she was in someone's home.

She was on a black leather couch right by a green armchair and a light blue ottoman in a wooden oak coffee table which had some magazines and a black book on it. The floors were carpeted which was pale Brown. A large flat screen TV mounted on the wall, at all standing lamp with a blue lamp shade right by the arm chair and a small lamp on the coffee table.

On the walls were three pictures, one of a beautiful castle in fine detail as it shown in the daytime son and it had a royal Insignia on the banner in front that she didn't recognize, one was a large metal by a Lily Pond with several different flowers like baby's breath, violets and yellow tulips, and the last one was a picture of the Grand Prix which later revealed to be hosted by Eggman last year to get the data for Metal Sonic to beat Sonic, the picture had Sonic racing against his metal counterpart in the finals after the supposed "Grand Finals". Turning her head her head more she soon realize that she wasn't alone as she recognized the blue Hedgehog that was sleeping beside her head with one arm as a pillow for his head and the other was curled so that he was holding her hand firm but at the same time tenderly.

All of this made her blush like crazy at how close he was to her, that it was obvious that the Blue Speedy Hedgehog had found and mended her wounds after bringing her to HIS house and she soon noticed that neither were wearing gloves as her mostly bandaged right hand was being held by his bare hand not covered in fur as his grip on her was strong yet at the same time felt gentle as she felt her heart pounding.

The reason why for her reaction you may ask? Why one of Sonic's rivals is reacting like this? Jet the Hawk the extreme gear racer who always race against Sonic to see who is the fastest, and the leader of the Babylon Rogues?

Well... Truthfully Jet has had a secret crush on Sonic for the past few years. Ever since she first saw him, admittedly he did look bad in regards of physical body structure but she considered Sonic a rival and a challenger to overcome to prove she was the fastest at first, but as time passed her thoughts on Sonic in regards of beating him slowly change as the Hedgehog was in her head more than usual.

No matter what she did she could never get him out of her head. She had a crush but that does not mean she was in love as she tried to deny her feelings however she can saying it was stupid and pointless as she told wave this when she found out as 1: Sonic would most likely prefer to stay single, and she did too, there's no shame in being single. 2: Sonic didn't seem like the romantic type if it was not obvious from a pink Hedgehog who always chases him. And 3 which should be considered a warning: the pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, had feelings towards him and was a major fangirl of his who always chased him, while she is a good friend if you come between her and Sonic she could be jealous, defensive and had a bad temper to throw at you especially if you're a girl around his age or close to, She'll Hammer you... Literally...

Though strangely Amy has not been seen in years since the last race hosted by Eggman, not even chasing Sonic, she didn't know why but she didn't care, she always thought she was annoying.

Jet always tried to bury those emotions by racing Sonic himself letting her competitive side kick in, practice on her gear riding to develop new techniques and her moves on it, karaoke, read her father's old journals again, anything to distract her from trivial things, but no matter what she does she could only get her mind off of things for a short while before they come back, lingering like the plague.

And being this close to Sonic in a situation like this is not helping her in the least.

A moan Was Heard as Sonics eyes slowly opened, knocking Jet out of her thoughts as Sonic stretched his sore muscles while Jet hid her blush as the blue Hedgehog noticed that his guest / patient was awake.

"Morning Jet, how're you feeling today?" Sonic yawned, "I'm fine." Jet answered right away, "Just wondering how I got here."

 _'how stupid was that?!'_ The hawk scolded herself, _'of course I know how I got here! I just don't know what happened after I lost consciousness.'_

"I found you in a clearing on my way home, well the home I rarely use give or take the case, I couldn't just leave you there so I brought you here, patched you up, fix your gear-" Sonic was then interrupted as Jet remembered her gear, "My gear?! It was totally wrecked!" She exclaimed.

"Which is why I brought it back here after getting you to the house and fixed it up." Sonic explained as he pulled out Jet's board which was behind the coffee table, and to Jet's complete surprise, it was good as new, as if there had not been any damage done on it, it even looked polished up too. "You fixed it? How?!" Jet asked, dumbfounded.

"You'd be surprised at how much you can learn from having a surrogate little brother who happens to be a bot genius, that and if Tails isn't around I have to know how to fix my own plane and gear. I may not look like the technical type, But when needed I can fix and tune up machines like him, I can't create new invention's nor make a plane or car by scratch but still." Sonic explained, rubbing his nose.

Jet just blinked as she was left without any words coming out of her. In all the time she knew Sonic, She never once thought that the blue hedgehog was capable of repairing an extreme gear, she always assumed that it was that two tailed Fox's job in doing that (and it probably was most of the time when that mobian fox was around). Funny how you think you know someone but there's actually more to meets the eye of them then you may think.

"You okay?" Sonic asked her, concerned as this snapped her out of her daze as she cleared her throat, turning her head away as she said, finding her voice, "I'm fine Hedgehog, Just... surprised is all... t-thanks."

Why was she having trouble trying to talk to him?! This only made her awkward and made it look like she was hiding something. But much to her relief he didn't question further as the hedgehog smiled, "Heh, your welcome."

This made her blush upon seeing him smile. _'Ugh!_ _Stop blushing Jet! He'll get suspicious!'_

Setting the gear down next to the couch Sonic then said, as Jet wasn't sure if he had seen her blush and brushed it off, or didn't noticed it, "The clothes you're wearing are from Amy, she forgot them the last time she was here when she had to change clothes, I'm sure she wwon't mind you wearing them for a while. I needed to clean up and have your clothes fixed and I didn't want to leave you exposed. And don't worry about Amy, she got over me Months ago. She's dating Shadow now and she's gotten mature too several years before hand."

 _'huh, didn't see that coming.'_ Jet though in disbelief, she must've missed it somehow.

But when he said that, Jet looked at the clothes she was now wearing that she didn't notice before as she lifted the blanket to see them. She was wearing a plain light blue shirt the same color as her eyes with a "Sonic the hedgehog" logo in the center of her chest, knee length capri pants that was black with dark blue hexagons on the pockets and lining and black footie slippers with white lace around her ankles. This made her blush even more as she felt embarrassed, somewhat violated, uncomfortable and humiliated.

 _'If Wave and Storm saw me wearing this get out i'll never hear the end of it!'_

"But there is one thing I would like to know." Sonic said, his tone changing as this snapped her out of her thoughts again as she turn to face him as he had an expression that was a mix between stern and concern, "How'd you get hurt like that last night? Were you attacked?"

Now this stunned her, he went from happy to serious. She just woke up this morning and she had never expected to be with Sonic and see this side of him that she had never seen before, it was Both startlingly and crazy.

Quickly she shoved that thought away as she replied, annoyed, "I'm fine Hedgehog, I was just perfecting my skills and ended up taking a wrong turn because the cliff I was close to was having an unexpected rockslide. Didn't see where I was going and ended up hitting a few rocks."

"Why didn't you call for help? Thats not something to take lightly." Sonic told her.

She countered, "I didn't need help, I was just fine on my own, I just didn't expect to become exhausted from crawling out of that and fainted."

"Getting injured the way you did is not something to just brush off, be glad that your injuries were not too serious despite the damage, if you had hit them in a certain way you would've had some broken ribs, dislocated limbs, broken neck, brain damage or worse." Sonic solded her.

"But I didn't."

"But you could've."

"I've dealt with worse then this you know."

"So have I but I know when my injuries are serious and that they need to be bandaged up, I'm stubborn but I am by no means stupid enough to not call for help when needed. Your communicator was not damaged but it seemed like you haven't touched it."

"I ain't stupid either! Eh forget it! Why do you even care if I'm hurt or not?!"

Jet panted, tears were in her eyes but none fell, she didn't want to seem weak and helpless to him, yet she felt like her heart was being squeezed in anger and shame.

She felt stupid, here she was arguing with her rival who always smiled in the face of death, helped others, the hero of Mobius, someone... who had helped her, a member of the infamous Babylon rogues who was always racing him to prove who was the fastest, nursed her and fixed her gear and all she's doing is getting made at him. She felt upset and troubled, she was just a wreck as she turned her head away, all of what she was trying to keep bottled up was starting to brake in front of the very hedgehog she had a crush on. She felt like crying, even though she was trying to not let the tears fall as she was conflicted.

 _'He's probably gonna hate me now.'_ She mentally feared, she had half a mind to just grab her board and run, no fly, out of there right now.

He didn't need to see her like this, they were rivals, there could never be anything else between them!

But once again she was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a soft skin bare hand laid on her cheek and felt her head turning to face the blue hedgehog who had a look that was unfamiliar to her, it showed a look she had probably seen on others but never really took the time to study, his bright emerald green eyes seem to be focus on her as this was making her heart pound.

His eyes showed no hate, no anger, not even annoyence, none of those were present as she felt herself being lifted, she was laying in his other arm right where his heart was beating, making her blush even more and heart pound faster.

It was only his voice that broke the silence, his voice now sounded soft, tender.. caring, "Because I care about you... You're not just a rival to me, and not just a competitive friend either. Sure we might get on each others nerves, we're competitive racers, and we may say things to aggravate the other, but at the end of the day we get along, well when we want to even if we may not show it, we care about the other we have fun, we have Adventures... Jetta." He trailed off leaving the female Hawk stunned once more as this was the first time he had called her by her real name, most people call her by her nickname and only a few ever called her by her real name, let alone knew it.

"You're determined, Brave, fast in your own right... Beautiful even, I don't care if you're a rogue... I don't have any grudges against you... What's past is past... I... what I am trying to say is..." Sonic trailed off again and added, "... And it's something that's been on my mind for quite some time, actually what I want to say is..."

As he leaned his head closer to hers, Jet felt her heart racing like never before as she was in disbelief, _'... is this for real?'_ she mentally wondered as this scenario was only one she had dreamed but tried to forget because she knew it would never be real... Until now...

"... I love you." He finished as the gap between his lips and her beak was closed, and all became silent.

Something inside Jet exploded as she froze, his lips felt... Soft... Tender and tasted like apples and lemons, surprising as she was expecting to taste chili dogs as that was his favorite food. This could not be real... There was no way that the world's fastest thing alive, her Proclaim rival, the hero of Mobius was...

...Kissing her... and said... _"I love you."_

But nothing changed... She was wide awake... It was no dream... This was real, that she realized.

All of the emotions she felt before Suddenly faded away as she was left with peaceful Bliss as she slowly closed her eyes, relaxed and as she kissed him back, slowly wrapping one arm around his neck and the other laid on his cheek as she felt his heart beating against. The argument was forgotten as there was nothing but love between the two. She she had no fear nor doubt holding her back now, she can now say the words she wanted to tell him as their lips parted as they smiled at the other.

"I love you too, Sonic."

 _THE END_

 **I actually made this story some years when I could not find a way to post my stories. I hope you enjoyed it!** **PLEASE let me know in the reviews on what you think of the story. This is my first one shot so if I made a mistake tell me so I can correct it. I will get better as time goes by. No cursing in your reviews okay? I am not fond of that.** **Have a great day!**


End file.
